Dolor
by GirlSchifffer
Summary: La vida para él era mala. Estaba llena de muerte, suciedad, fealdad y tristeza. Pero también la tenía a ella ¿así cómo iba a quejarme? Ella era una incesante, siempre está ahí, siempre brillante, resplandeciente, sonriente y hermosa.


Bueno he regresado aquí con una pequeña traducción que me conmovió. En verdad llore y mucho.

Espero que el fic sea de su agrado.

**Nota:** La traducción de este fic es autorizada. La propietaria original de este fic es _**DollyPop12 **_yo solo le pedí permiso para traducir.

Sin más que agregar. Disfruten.

* * *

_Dolor_

La vida para él era mala. Estaba llena de muerte, suciedad, fealdad y tristeza.

Pero también la tenía a ella ¿así cómo iba a quejarme? Ella era una incesante, siempre está ahí, siempre brillante, resplandeciente, sonriente y hermosa.

Verdaderamente hermosa.

Nunca antes en la vida Rivaille pensó conocer a alguien tan radiante como ella, con los ojos brillantes y el pelo rubio.

Petra, para él era un enigma viviente.

Ella siempre confió en él. Sin embargo, esa chica siempre ponía fe en cualquier cosa existente de ese cruel mundo donde les tocó vivir, siempre con esa cara amable, y una sonrisa tan cálida en sus labios que aun estando tan cerca de la muerte termina regalando, y él se sacude de pies a cabeza al pensar como termino así.

El confiaba en ella. Siempre entendió del porque hay tan pocos soldados que sobreviven, pero a veces se sentía como si fuera el único. Después todo esto desapareció cuando la conoció a ella. Siempre se dio cuenta de los que vivían, de los que cazan y no se permitían ser la presa y ella era la única mujer de entre todos los demás que admiraba más que nada. Ella se entrenó con los mejores y llego a la cima, pero esto solo le causo estar parada entre cientos de hombres ya fallecidos.

Así, fue como aprendió a respetarla también. Al igual que envidiarla al descubrir que hacían un buen equipo. Ambos eran excelentes para hacer muertes en solitario y sin embargo, en conjunto, eran la victoria impecable. Ellos eran la esperanza.

Ella era su esperanza.

Era tan extraño tenerla en un mundo tan feo, tan lleno de maldad, sangre, lágrimas y donde la misericordia se desconoce, pero algunos tenían una maldita suerte en eludir todo esto. En cambio la confianza, la fe, la esperanza y el amor son desconocidos en su mundo. Él es un soldado y los soldados son asesinos, pero ella también era uno y aunque lo fuera, para él siempre fue bella.

Esto lo convencía de que el asesinato era bello, porque ella lo hacía. Cuando ella entrenaba era suave y elegante haciendo que la viera con una mano en la mejilla totalmente embobado. Solía oír a Hanji suspirar como si estuviera viendo algún tipo de romance.

Y es que ella en verdad era para admirar, toda una belleza de pelo morrón oscuro, como si fuera un verdadero faro de luz y pureza. A veces la chica solía llorar demasiado por la muerte de sus compañeros y su cara se teñía completamente de lágrimas. El siempre encontraba eso como impuro en los demás pero con ella siempre parecía aceptable. El aun siendo inmundo, nunca podría manchar algo puro y perfecto. Una parte de él quería limpiarla: todo lo que es sucio no debe ni puede existir, pero siempre hacia una excepción con ella.

Es decir, se hizo una excepción.

Porque la vida, la vida es fea y se la llevó a ella para que pudiera al fin quejarme. Nada bueno realmente le sucedido al sargento antes de que ella entrara en su vida y un día simplemente se encontró mirándola con tanta fuerza que él se imaginó cómo se sentiría su piel si el la tocara con sus dedos desnudos.

Y al ser tan curioso, lo comprobó. La hizo completamente suya aquella noche.

Fue glorioso, pero ahora, sólo le dejaba un sabor de rabia en su boca y un dolor escondido en sus ojos. Ella se había ido, tomada en lo que le pareció un instante, pero se fue como una de los mejores, luchando contra aquel monstro y por ello siempre viviría en él.

Ahora él se encuentra en su habitación con aquella carta en sus manos sintiendo aquel vacío en sus estomago mientras rompe su almohada en pedazos y esto le recuerda a como el padre de su amaba se quebró de igual manera al enterarse de tal perdida.

Eso solo logro hacerlo dos veces más terrible y difícil para él.

Apretó sus puños con la carta en mano, y la abrió de nuevo, trazando sus dedos sobre la escritura mientras sacaba una foto.

La foto de su boda.

Observa aquel retrato mientras una pequeña gota de agua recorrió su mejilla. Maldice aquella lluvia y no se da cuenta que esta está en su interior.

Ella se ha ido y el mundo es feo de nuevo, o mejor dicho, más feo, porque nunca fue hermoso. Sólo lo hizo así, lo hizo así cuando ella estaba con él. Ahora, no la tiene, ya jamás podrá pasar las noches con ella, oler su embriagador aroma, tampoco acariciar su tersa piel o mirarle a los ojos. Ella ya no puede estar allí para revolver su cabello y despertarlo de alguna pesadilla. No puede estar allí para abrazarlo y hacer desaparecer ese vacío que siempre se acumulaba en él. Ella siempre hizo su mundo mejor.

Sin embargo, el sargento siempre tuvo una tarea y tenía que cumplirla, pero Irvin noto lo frio que se había vuelto cuando ella se fue. No importaba lo mucho que el insistiese al preguntarle su ánimos porque siempre negaba rotundamente en tener alguna depresión y Irvin sabe que la muerte de su amaba fue la más dolorosa de todas para el que para los demás por lo que le tiene permitido llorar, aunque el agregue que no es necesario. Por eso precisamente el comandante le dio tiempo, tiempo para olvidarla y el sargento siempre suele gastar ese tiempo recordando el brillo de las mejillas de la chica cuando la beso por primera vez.

Vuelve a tomar su almohada aún más fuerte y solo siente aquel vacío en su estómago incrementar. La imagen de Petra viene de nuevo a su mente y recordó aquella vez que le prometió protegerla de cualquier daño. Se inclina en su cama mientras se aflige.

Aunque sólo sea por una noche, él se permitirá sufrir por aquella perdida. Siente la humedad de la almohada, y la pequeña caída en la foto que tenía antes en la mano mientras mantiene aquella imagen en su mente y maldice a la lluvia, su lluvia interna.

_Para después dejar salir todos los sentimientos acumulados en su interior._

* * *

Petra, ella no merecía morir. Solo espero que en la nueva manga que sacaran de Rivaille aparezca ella. Le rogare a Goku para que así sea.

En fin, nos leemos luego.


End file.
